So It Begins
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: This is about Gwen and Kevin's kids hearing their parents fight for about two months. Little did they know that the fighting would go on for ten years... Prequel Alert!


**A/N; Here's the prequel to meh new story! Please take this one seriously as it is... serious. Bite me.**

* * *

><p>"Adrian, Adrian!" Eight year old, Adrian Devin Levin opened his coffee brown eyes to see his four year old little brother Devlin standing there in the middle of his room, wearing his blue pajamas and clutching his favorite black, teddy bear, Mr. Fuzz. Adrian looked at the clock on his dresser, saw that it was exactly midnight, and groaned. He <em>hated<em> the time of midnight.

"What's wrong, Devlin?" he asked the black-haired little boy, propping himself off of his bed on his elbows, brushing the strawberry colored hair out of his eyes.

"Mama and Daddy are fighting again, so can I sleep with you?" Devlin asked, his blue eyes widening as the shouts coming from the living room got louder. Adrian frowned deeply and looked up at his impressionable little brother. Their parents had been arguing non-stop for two months, almost every night. Adrian had no idea what happened when they were at the Tennyson's home, and those were the nights that Adrian looked forward to.

" Devlin, do me a big favor, okay?" Adrian said, kneeling down so that he was eye to eye with Devlin, putting both hands on his shoulders. The second youngest Levin nodded while popping a pale thumb in his mouth. "I need you to stay here and be a big boy while I get Penny, baby sister , and little brother, alright?" he added, standing up.

"Alrighty! I stay here and be a big boy!" said Devlin, hopping up on Adrian's bed. Adrian smiled at his adorable little brother, turned and crossed his dark room. Once he reached the door, he took a deep breath and open the door.

The corridor beyond was dark and somewhat silent, besides the yelling going on in the other room. The yelling was hard to ignore because Adrian had to pass that door in order to get to his sister, Penny's room. As he crossed the hall, he caught a snag of what was being shouted.

"… HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT THAT ADRIAN AND DEVLIN HAVE MUTATION PROBLEMS?" Kevin was yelling on the top of his lungs. Adrian stopped for a moment, his ear aching to hear more.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN KEVIN!" Gwen shouted back. "IF YOU HADN'T DONE WHAT YOU DID WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER AND EVEN _MORE_ STUPID THAN YOU ARE NOW, THEY WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!"

This is where Adrian decided to leave and continued towards his sister's room. When he reached her door, he placed his palm on the scanner. A green light flashed and an electronic voice said, "DNA confirmed. Welcome to Penelope's Room, Adrian."

The door slid open and Adrian entered the room. It was dark in Penny's room, just like it was in his room, part do to the fact that it was in the middle of the night. Adrian felt along the wall for the light button and when he found it, he pressed it **(A/N; Uhm duh?)**. The room was plunged into light, and became much brighter, as the florescent light bulb illuminated every surface.

His sister's walls were painted red and blue, in that pattern exactly. On every inch of wall were posters of horses, kittens and puppies. On her tall wooden dresser, on the right hand side of her room, were karate trophies and medals, along with pictures of her family. In the upper left hand corner of her room was a blue canopy bed, which she was sitting, in her white nightgown, her arms clutching a bundle.

The seven year old, redheaded girl looked up at her older brother as he approached her. Her light brown eyes, so like her brother's, looked dangerously close to tears. The bundle in her arms turned out to be their 1 year old, baby brother, Jacob, who was fast asleep, a tuft of red hair covering one of his closed eyes. From behind Penny, came little black haired, green eyed, 2 year old Brittany, clutching her purple blanket and in her blue nightgown.

"You guys are coming to my room," Adrian announced, much to the others' relief. "You'll be sleeping in there for the night. C'mon, Devlin's waiting." And with that, Adrian motioned for his three other siblings to follow him out the door. Brittany jumped off the bed, ran towards him, and gripped his hand when she got there her purple blanket still clutched in her hand. Penny slid off her bed, Jacob still clutched firmly in her arms, and followed her older brother out the door of her room.

As they crossed the hallway back to Adrian's room, Adrian hoped with all his heart that his parents arguing would stop tonight, but he also knew that this might be a hope wasted, because he hoped for this every night… and it has never come true. In fact, he would be deal with for ten whole years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Hoped you liked it, in a way... R&R please. =S**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
